My Breaking Point
by xxxtwilightgurlxxx
Summary: Bella's dad beats her. What will happen when she gives up on the world. Will Edward be there to save her from the life she has come to expect, or will she perish in the hands of fate? Sounds really corny, but is better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters in this story.**

**Readdand review, this is my first fic. so please be nice!!**

Chapter One

Just an Ordinary Day

Bella's pov

I woke up once again doubling up in extreme pain. I got up out of bed, and once I was satisfied Charlie was gone, I took a quick shower, the heat just hurting me more. I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark splotches littered all over my body. Charlie hadn't gone easy on me last night. At least all of my bones were still in tact this time.

I walked to my room, closing the door out of habit, though no one was home. I put on a dark shirt, a loose sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans that I was swimming in. I knew I was running late for school, so I skipped breakfast once again and started walking to school.

I had been assigned to a new biology class; my old one was too easy for me, so the school bumped me up to an advanced version. _"Oh great, that's just what I need, more work to do."_ I was assigned to sit with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. We were the only ones at our table, but when I sat down next to him, he got up and went to the farthest chair away from me. The he turned and stared back at me a hateful look in his eyes.

_"Figures, he's just another person to hate me."_

Once again I didn't have money for lunch and Charlie would just beat me harder if he knew I had taken food from the house. I went outside in the parking lot just like every other day on this stupid earth. I sat there on the ground, waiting until lunch was over. Thankfully nobody came out and asked why I wasn't eating again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I walked home for what seemed like the millionth time. I walked all four miles. No one even bothered to ask me why anymore.

When I got home I did my homework, rushing through it as fast as possible. Then, I made Charlie's dinner and went upstairs waiting for the monster himself to come home.

Soon enough I heard the cruiser pull up. He walked in slamming the door behind him.

_"_Where the hell is my dinner" he screamed at me. I pulled it out of the oven, put it on a plate and gave it to him, then ran back up to my room. I knew he would be drunk soon enough.

Twenty minutes later he screamed my name "BELLA, get your lazy butt down here this instant" His words were slurred and I knew he was drunk. When I went down he shoved me into a wall asking what to so long. When I didn't answer he kicked me in the ribs. It hurt so badly I passed out when I woke up it was dark out and Charlie was asleep in his recliner. I couldn't move my arm; I think he broke it again. This time it hurt so badly I figured I should get it checked out. I only allowed myself to go to the hospital on rare occasions, but this seemed like one of them. My arm felt like it had been torn out of my body. I think he may have shattered it.

I knew I couldn't go until the morning, at least now I had an excuse to skip biology so I didn't have to see that guy again. Edward something was his name. I think it started with C.

As I drifted off to sleep I knew I had to come up with an excuse of how I broke my arm, before I got to the doctor's office. I cried myself to sleep again.

Yep, it was just an ordinary day in my life.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meeting Him

Bella's Pov

I woke up and smiled. "_Thank goodness, it's Saturday. Charlie should be gone fishing by now. And now I can get my arm set."_

I got up and got dressed, deciding that a shower would be too much of a hassle. I put some body make-up on my arm, so the doctor's wouldn't see all of the bruises. I winced every time I touched my arm. It was my writing hand. That wouldn't help me very much. I went downstairs hoping there was a scrap of food somewhere that Charlie wouldn't miss. But of course there wasn't. Charlie took all of my money to pay for the bills, food, and his booze.

I walked out the door. Luckily the hospital was only a couple miles away. It only took me about a half hour to get there. When I did the only doctor there was some guy named Carlisle Cullen. I didn't want to have to see a male. I was petrified of them since Charlie started beating me. But he was the only doctor there. The nurse had already seen my arm though, so there was no way out.

Once I saw him I made the connection." _He must be Edward's father, oh great he'll probably hate too."_ He was almost as beautiful as Edward was. He was so young, to be a father to a seventeen year old though. That was when he saw me.

"Oh, you must be Isabella Swan." "Y-yy-yes. But I liked to be called Bella." I said. "Well then Bella let's have a look at this arm, shall we?"

I followed him down the hall to the x-ray room. I was petrified. What was he going to do to me? He looked back at me. I smiled nervously at him, hoping he wouldn't look back at me, I didn't like him anywhere near me.

Soon we got to the room. And the x-rays were done.

"Wow, that is some break, completely fractured in three different places, how did you manage that?"

"Uh-well... I uh I fell on the sidewalk, hit my arm on the curb."

"Well I'll have the mold made for you; I'll be back in a minute." He said in a way that I knew he didn't believe me. But he left after that and came back with a thick paste.

Soon I had a black cast on, and was leaving, thankful to be done here.

"Oh Bella," I turned "come back if you ever need anything, or just want to talk."

I nodded and left, wondering how I would be able to afford this appointment. Or how I was going to explain the cast to Charlie. I hoped he wouldn't be to rough on me tonight.

I walked home my arm hurting me the entire time. This time I only received a few stares from people passing by in cars.

I had a few hours before Charlie would get home, but I decided to make his dinner now anyways. I made a soup, and put some bread in the oven, so it would be warm by the time he got home. I made a little extra, only about a quarter of a bowl, so Charlie wouldn't notice, but at least I would have some dinner when I woke up after Charlie passed out on his sacred chair. Once, I sat in his chair a few years ago. I woke up with five cracked ribs, a black eye a strained calf muscle, and a broken hand. I told the doctors that I had been in a car accident. They bought it, but it took me months to pay off that bill, slowly taking a couple dollars, or a few cents here and there so Charlie wouldn't notice.

I sat on my bed daydreaming until Charlie came home. I brought him his dinner, but burnt the bread. He smelled it, and threw the burning soup at me. I refused to scream, that just made it worse for me. He punched me in the back, and then started punching my head. I gratefully once again slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up I ate some up the burnt bread and hid the rest to hide it from Charlie. Then I cleaned up the mess and went to bed, knowing I would have multiple bruises in the morning.

Once again it was just another typical day in my life. What I didn't know though, was that someone had seen everything, through-out the entire day. My worst nightmare had come true, some one found out my terrible, shameful secret, and they wouldn't stay quiet for long. But right now I slipped into nothingness, and into the soothing world of not knowing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's Pov

I watched Bella all day, she was now sleeping. I was going to kill Carlisle, how could he send me to watch Bella, while telling me not to interfere? I was going to kill him, just as soon, as I killed Charlie. I ran home ready to beat anyone in my path. This wasn't the end. Bella didn't deserve this. But the question was how was I supposed to help her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Happenings

Edward's POV

I sat in the old rocking chair, right next to her bed. As I watched her sleep fitfully I thought of many creative, painful ways to kill Charlie. My favorite so far was to bring him hunting and set a bear in him, crush his scull in, and then laugh as he slowly died, making his way to hell.

When I had gone home, I practically destructed half the house while searching for Carlisle. When I finally found him I slammed him into a wall, taking out a bookcase and shattering yet another table in my wake.

"It's really that bad?" Carlisle asked me calmly. "WHAT DO _YOU_ THINK? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING? HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HE'S DONE TO HER? DO YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO SIT HERE AND LET HIM BEAT HER LIKE THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Calm down Edward, you aren't going to help her by yelling like that. You can't interfere yet, we need evidence first. The only thing you can do for her is make sure she eats lunch, and has a friend to talk to once and a while. Let her come to you, don't freak her out by going up to her right away, she's probably wary of men now anyway."

"Fine, but don't expect me to wait around forever, she needs help and she needs it now!"

"Don't worry Edward we are definitely going to help her, it just may take some time, now go back to her house and make sure nothing else happens."

So here I was staring at the face of an angel, a broken, depressed, beautiful angel, sleeping peacefully. Nothing else had happened so far except nightmares, from which, she clawed at herself and cried. Nightmares that at which were so terrible, if I had a heart it would have shattered into a million little pieces, just to see so her distressed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella's POV

I woke up with a migraine and dark purple bruises all over my face, which I new would be hard to conceal, even if I had all the makeup in the world.

Thank God Charlie was gone already; I couldn't deal with another round right now. I got up and took some pain killers that were supposedly for my arm, but I figured they might have some effect on the searing pain in my head.

I took a really needed shower, refusing to look down at my body, I was ugly and I knew, all the angry splotches, the leftover scars, and my pale body, that you could see my bones through. Very often Charlie reminded me just how ugly I was, how nobody could ever love me, how I was just scum, the biggest mistake of his life. Once in a while, when I was really depressed, I actually believed him.

The hot water stung my bruises and cuts, but the steam helped to clear my head a little. When I got out of the shower I looked around for a long-sleeved black shirt, if you just quickly glanced at my arm, you didn't even see the cast. Along with my black shirt went a pair of baggy sweatpants, gray, that were ripped in the knees.

I went downstairs and cleaned everywhere. I didn't understand why Charlie hated me, I cooked, cleaned, gave him all my money, and stayed out of his way, what did I do wrong? I remember once a long time ago I was really little, Charlie had given me a teddy bear because I had slipped on some ice and split my lip. A few years later, after my mom died, the exact night that started his drinking, and my living hell, he threw my bear into the fire, laughing as I shrieked. I still have the scars all over my hands from where I tried to go in after it, Charlie merely laughing in the background.

But the time I came out of my reverie I had finished cleaning and got ready for work. I earned money at McDonalds, usually on weekends, and during the morning shift before school, but they hadn't needed me yesterday. I walked over, and saw they needed someone to pull an extra few shifts, and like always I took them, happy for the few extra hours away from Charlie.

I saw the Cullen's walk in, all of them staring at me, I blushed and ducked away, only to have my boss come over and tell me to get my lazy butt over there and help them.

There was Dr. Cullen, and Edward, a small almost fairy-like girl, who I would have sworn was named Alice, a hostile looking girl who had nothing but hatred in her eyes, as she stared at me, I lowered my gaze, noting there was also to huge men, probably seniors. One had a look on his face that seemed confused and upset, while the other just had a blank expression on his face. I noted that Carlisle's wife wasn't there. All of the family seemed amazingly beautiful.

"Hhh-hi, what can I get you guys?"

"Oh, hi Bella, we'll just have fries all around, by the way how's your arm?" Carlisle spoke for all of them. "Oh, its fine, your order will be up in a minute."

I got the tray and actually managed to get it to them, without dropping the entire thing. They paid, and walked over to a booth, slightly out of sight, and talked quietly, after about an hour, they left, throwing out an entire tray of fries I noticed. I was happy they were gone, nobody else I knew walked in after that.

At ten I locked up, everyone leaving ten minutes earlier, I managed to volunteer shutting the place down again. I stole a thing of fries first, nobody would miss them, and then I walked home as slowly as I dared, while being alone in the dark, all the while hoping Charlie would be passed out by the time I got home. I was so preoccupied, I never noticed an amazingly beautiful man following me.

When I got home, I gratefully saw Charlie asleep, about six new bottles, at his feet. I snuck upstairs, and crawled into bed, not even bothering to get changed this time. I sighed with relief, at getting by one more day, while dreading the next, knowing I would pay double tomorrow. But, being so exhausted I drifted off to sleep not caring at the moment.

Edward's POV

Carlisle decided we should go over to McDonald's to check up on Bella together, dragging everyone but Esme with us, who had stayed home cleaning up the mess I had made last night. After they left, I stayed behind, watching Bella from outside, she was the last one out, and to my distaste walked home in the cold, without a jacket, and by herself, while all of the bars nearby were being let out.

At least Charlie was passed and couldn't beat Bella tonight; I didn't think I could just sit by and watch, without doing some serious damage to Charlie's skull. She went upstairs, and went strait to bed. Once I was sure she was asleep, I settled down in the rocking chair again, ready for a long, painful, heart wrenching night of watching Bella sleep.

Around three the next morning, I decided I had better get home and changed, plus Bella would be up in a few hours, and I had to be gone before she did. When I got home, the entire family was there minus Rosalie and all of them were staring at me anxiously. Alice had had a vision, and apparently it was set in stone.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" she wailed at me.

I looked at her annoyed, "Stones break Alice, and so will this one."

At that I ran to Bell's house, certain that nothing would happen to my beautiful angel, only to arrive to find her bed empty, and a large amount of blood on the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella's POV

I woke up and every single bone in my body was aching. Why was I outside? Where was I? That was when I felt the blood, I had dried blood all down my face, on my stomach, and on the ground underneath me. What had happened? Then I reconized the old beach chairs, my old bike from when I was three, and other junk I reconized. What the hell was I doing in our old storage faucility? I had a large gash on the top of my head, probably the how I lost all of that blood. My ribs hurt, I probably cracked a cople ribs again.

Turns out, Charlie had taken a knife to me, leaving me for dead where he thought nobody would ever find me. The storage facility that nobody had ever used in the past fourteen years. I had no way out, and was still losing a lot of blood. Charlie actually may have succeeded in his attemp to kill me this time. I closed my eyes waiting for my life to end. As i thought about, the idea wasn't so bad. No more Charlie, no more broken bones, no more living Hell. My energy was slowly draining, i knew I didn't have much time left. At that I passed out, still smiling, waiting for the satifaction of death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's POV

I was going to kill Charlie. Simply kill him.

Alice didn't know where she saw Bella, she had know idea where she could possiably be. All she knew was that before twilight, my Bella would be dead. Maybe, I would kill Alice while I was at it too. Then Carlisle.

At that exact moment Esme ran into the room, saying that we should check more closely around the house, seeing if we could find any clue as to where my angel would be.

There was nothing there, not even Charlie, just some rusty old key, and more blood leading out the door. We knew we couldn't got to Charlie, he was probably to drunk to even remember.

Everyone else had given up, ready to go back home, ready to leave Bella to die. That was when I smelled her amazing scent, right in her driveway. It wasn't storng enough for the others to smell yet, they weren't as attracted to her. I started running, knowing that she only had minutes left. I got to an old shut down storage place, where peolpe take there stuff and forget about it. How dare Chalie leave Bella here, as if she was just another thing to be forgotten. I swear I was going to kill that man.

I ran to the correct bin, and tore the door off of its hinges copletely, throwing it to the side. When i looked in I had to back away, running as far as I could while still being able to see her. The others had caught up by now. Jasper immidetly left, knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle himself.

Carlisle walked over to her, I was having a hard time controling myself by now, I couldn't even watch anymore. Alice came over and put a soothing hand on my shoulder. Dry sobs racked her entire body, I knew that I wasn't that far behind.

Then Carlisle picked up my angel gently and ran with her to the hospital.

I swear i was going to kill Charlie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella's POV

I woke up, wondering why I could still feel pain, was I in hellor somthing? I didn't think I was that bad while I was alive, maybe Charlie was always right.

At that thought I started to cry paining myself even more now. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, I opened my eyes, seeing the last person I would ever expect. Edward, from my biology class, and he was smiling at me. What the hell?

"I think it may be time for some more pain meds., huh?"

"You mean I not dead?" I asked

At this he just smiled at atached another bag to my iv.

"Carlisle will be here soon, he had another pateint to look after."

After that, the girl I thought was Alice came in yelling at edward about somthing that sounded like ruining furniture and having to learn to control his habits, or somthing like that. The news about my being alive was still swirling around in my head overwhelming me.

When Alice saw me she smiled, and all of a sudden started chattering loudly, to me about somthing that I had no idea about.

Then I realized I was in a hospital, and I had to get out, I wouldn't be able to afford this, on top of my briken arm bill, that I still hadn't payed for yet.

I stood up, the world immediatly started spinning around me my legs shaking with the pain. Edwars stared at me for a second, then started walking toward me, and angry expression on his face.

_"Oh God, he's going to hit me, i can't handle any more right now."_

I yanked out my iv, ignoring both his and Alice's yelling, and ran out of the room, ignoring the pain it caused. He ran after me and was beside me in a second, but all of sudden Alice appeared beside him. Holding him back, talking to him. I didn't care what about, I just ran as fast as I could out into the rain, and down the road, until I came to the beach, my favorite place in the world. The ground was soaked, but i sunk into into it anyways. Staring out into the ocean, and wondering why I just couldn't have died before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's POV

It strained me to have to watch Bella in pain, as she stood up, I stared at her shaking, disgusted with Charlie. How could anyone hurt someone this beautiful. I went toward her, trying to help, when a frightened look appeared on her face. She yanked out her iv, and ran, I caught up to her in a nanosecond, Alice right next to me. She grabbed me shoulder. "Edward, let her go, she's scared, and wants to be alone, follow her in a few minutes, let her calm down first. You will be putting her in more danger if you force her to come back, as she will just run away again. Convince her to come, let her know you aren't going to hurt her."

At that I followed Bella at human speed, allowing her a few minutes to herself. I found her on a beach, sunk into the ground. I walked up beside her and sat down, she didn't even glance my way. I saw she was crying. I picked her up and put her in my lap, cradling her in my arms, like a baby. Soothing her with simple phrases, calling her my baby girl, telling her that I wouldn't allow anything else to happen to her. Soon she calmed down a bit, silent tears still sliding gently down her face.

I knew that it was going to take a while for Bella to ever feel the same way again, to feel safe to be with someone alone. It would definetly take some time, but I decided I would help her every step of the way.

I think it may have been there, sitting on the beach, holding her in my arms, soothing her worries, with the rain pouring down over us, I think that may have been the first time I realized I was utterly and completley in love with Bella, my baby girl who I would never allow anything to happen to her again.

But first, I was so going to kill Charlie.

* * *

**Don't worry, it's not finished yet. Anybody have any ideas on what to do next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Edward's POV**

After about an hour on the beach, I noticed Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I slowly got up, soaked from the rain, carrying her. She fidgeted a little, never waking up, and found a comfortable position, then was motionless again. I walked slowly up the road, holding her tightly against me. About fifty feet up the road, I met a Alice, sitting in Emmett's jeep, smiling at me. Apparently she had seen whata was going to happen, and came to pick us up.

I smiled at her and climbed into the car, trying not to move Bella as best as possiable.

"Thanks Alice!" I said. "No problem, Ed, but we have to get her home. We can't keep her at the hospital anymore, without them finding out, a patient needed her room. **(a/n Bella was never registered in the hospital, they didn't want to risk Charlie finding her, she was in an empty room at the time.) **We have a room set up for her at home, Carlisle even took sum of the iv stuff home with him, he's waiting for us at."

The rest of the ride was silent, as we drove thru the downpour. Bella started shivering as I held her, I never remembered that humans could get cold. Alice silently handed me a blanket from the back. How did she always manage to remember these types of things? I wrapped Bella in it. I was getting frustrated at how slow we were going. Alice felt the need to drive at human speed, because we had a human in the car. Sometimes her thinking really confused me.

I heard a small noise and looked down. Bella was awake and staring at me intently. When she saw me look at her she blushed and snuggled deeper into the blanket Alice had brought. I was still cradling her to me like a baby, but she didn't seem to mind. I wondered how long it had been sense anyone had ever showed her some affection.

When we finally got to the house, which took a whole fifteen minutes might I add, I climbed out of the jeep, and walked to the door. Bella started struggling against me, trying to get up and walk herself. I smiled down at her, "Oh no you don't" I told her, "you are supposed to be resting, no walking for you, for a while." She looked embarresed about me reminding her of her escape, this morning.

A type of bond had grown between us. But, I knew that here were unspoken rules, I knew if I pryed before she was ready the bond would be broken. Or if I scared her in any way, there would be a same result. But, if I managed to keep from doing these things, she would learn to really trust me, and possiably open up. This whole relationship was hanging on by a single thread.

I carried her into the house, meeting Carlisle on the stairs, he led me up to the bedroom he had set up for her. I noticed it was as far away from Jasper's bedroom as possiable. It was right next to Alice's room, three away from mine, with everyone else was on a different floor.

Alice, who had run (at human speed) ahead of us was already in there, still straighting out the room. Esme had styled it bright green, with a polka-dot rug, with a ton of different colors on it. The rest of the room was different colors, matching the carpet.

I laid Bella down on the blue striped comforter, with her head resting on the mountains of pillows. She looked up at us, staying quiet the whole time. Carlisle smiled, at her and left, saying he would be back in a little while to get her set up on some medicine. Alice motioned for me to get out, thinking to me that she was going to help Bella get cleaned up, and that she probably needed some sleep to.

I said good-bye to Bella, panic evident in her eyes. "Shhh, Alice is just going to help you get ready for bed, I'll be back as soon as your done. Okay?" She nodded, looking a little less frightened. I smiled at her once more and left, hating leaving her there like that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice's POV

Once Edward was gone, I looked down at at Bella, who was staring at me, looking confused, scared, nervous and guilty all at the same time. I smiled at her. "Want to get ready for bed?" She nodded. "Okay then, let's get you in the shower then." She looked petrified and shook her head frantically. What happened?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella's POV

She couldn't see me like that! Then she would see how weak I was. She would hate me. She would think I deserved what I got. I couldn't let that happen. Maybe I could run again? I doubted that would work. Then, she smiled at me. "Hey Bella, why don't we have you take a long hot bath?" I hadn't had a bath since I was about six, but I couldn't let Alice see my bloody, broken body. I shook my head no.

Suddenly Carlisle and Edward were there, looking at me sympathetically. I wanted to hide, be invisable from everyone. Why hadn't they just let me die? Edward placed his had on my shoulder, I flinched but he didn't pull away like most people did. He just kept his hand on me gently, and asked the others to give us a minute alone, he wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to talk, I hadn't spoken a word to anyone since I had gotten here. I wasn't planning on starting now.

The others left, and Edward tuned towards me. "Hey Bella," he said softly "what's wrong? don't you want to get cleaned up?" I shook my head, no again. "Will you tell me why?" he asked me. I looked down ashamed again. I didn't want him to know either. "Is it your body? You know you didn't deserve what he did to you right? There is nothing for you to be embaressed about, but we need to get some of this dry blood off of you okay? How about Alice helps you take a quick shower to get all of this dirt off, and then you can soak in the tub for a little while, okay baby girl?" I smiled at his new nickname for me, I had never had someone who ever felt the need to even call me by my first name, let alone one they made up themselves.

I slowly nodded my head, yes I would like that. After a minute Alice came back in grinning broadly. "You ready?" I nodded my head again. She came over to me slowly, and helped me stand up, it hurt really badly. I winced and she looked concerned. Alice shifted me so she was supporting most of my weight. We made are way to the bathroom, the shower already on. I didn't want to take my clothes off in front of Alice, it was to embarrasing. She saw what was wrong,and once again smiled at me. What was with these people and smiling?

Slowly she reached over and took my hand. "it's all right Bella, this isn't going to effect the way I think of you, I promise." Very slowly she helped me get out of my clothes and sit on the bench in the shower. She sucked in a breath, when she saw the bruises all over my body. I tried to duck away from her, out of sight where she wouldn't be able to see my hideos body. But she quickly stopped me, saying everything was going to be all right.

She began washing my hair, with what seemed like orange smelling shampoo, when she started rubbing it in though, it seemed as if she had stopped breathing. The water running down the draine turned red with my dryed blood. After the water had turned clear again, Alice helped me to the bath tub and said she would be back, soon and if I needed anything, to just holler. I nodded, and she left, allowin me to be alone with my thoughts for the first time in a while.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was Alice picking me up out of the tub, and onto a towel. "Oh, you woke up, the water was starting yo get cold and I figured you would be more comfortable in your own bed." I stared at her dumbly. I had my own bed? Since when? How long had I been asleep for? I looked over at a clock that was hanging on the wall. I had been asleep for nearly three hours!

I saw Alice in front of me with what looked to be new fleece, blue p.j.s, just for me!!! She helped me get into them, and then into bed, it was so warm! That was when Edward apeared. "Hey sleepy-head, how are you feeling?" "Gg-gggood." Alice looked surprised, then overjoyed, because I had said one little word. Then she left, leaving me alone with Edward. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" I nodded again."Okay, well good night." The he turned to leave. I whimpered and he must have seen the fear in my eyes, because, he came over to me, sat behind me on the bed, and held me.

He was still holding me when I fell asleep, amd that was one of the first times in what seemed like forever that I actually felt safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's POV

I was so stupid. How had I not known that Bella would be scared. She was alone, in a new bed, in a new house, that had new people, in it that she barely knew, obviously she would be scared. I went over and held her while she fell asleep, knowing that she would feel safer in my arms. "'Night baby girl" I whispered, but I think she was already to asleep to hear me.

While shw was sleeping I thought of even better, even crueler ways to kill Charlie.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of your reviews!!!**

**I realize that I haven't made Edward and Bella's relationship very clear, so this chapter, should help to explain that and the whole 'baby girl' thing.**

**I don't own a Twilight**

**

* * *

**

****Chapter Six

Bella's POV

When I woke up there were strange cold arms around me, holding me in place. I was in a strange room that I didn't remember, I shrieked. Suddenly Edward was holding my face gently in his hands, looking at me with a worried expression on his face. Everything that had happened flooder back into my memory. I started sobbing uncontrolably, not really knowing why.

By then the rest of the Cullen family had run in (human speed) all of them staring at me. I blushed and started crying even harder, still not really understanding why. Edward was talking to me, trying to soothe me. Eventually I calmed down, now I was just embarresed. After everything had been explained, with Edward doing all of the talking, all the other Cullens left, leaving me with Edward again. He smiled at me crookedly.

Before I knew what was happening he had picked me up, holding me close, and ran with me downstairs to the kitchen. The table was set with tons of food. Bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, pancakes, syrup, o.j. and milk. But there was only one place setting, where Edward sat me down at. I looked at him questioningly, I wasn't ready to start talking yet. "They already ate and I'm just not that hungry right now," he told me.

He sat down next to me while I ate. I couldn't eat that much, I had been living off of one small meal every other day, besides an occasional small snack I could find, my stomach just wasn't that big. When Edward saw I was done, he looked at he table shocked, apparently it didn't look like I had eaten that much. He looked a bit angry. This time I knew his anger wasn't at me, just at the way had been living. But I was grateful when he didn't comment on it.

Alice came over to me and asked me if I wanted to go get changed and ready for the day. I nodded my head. She took me upstairs, and helped me get changed. Apparently she had taken it upon herself to go shopping for me. I hadn't had new clothes in a really long time, but I was embarresed to accept them. It seems I didn't have much of a choice, though as Alice had picked my outfit already.

She held up a pare of jeans and a light pink t-shirt. My eyes widened, those clothes weren't baggy! Everyone would see how ugly my skinny body was. I couldn't wear that! "Are you okay Bella?" I nodded, feeling terriable for lying, after they had all been so kind to me. Alice helped me get changed. The jeans were skin tight, the shirt just a little bigger. I looked down at myself disgusted. Then I shivered at how the Cullen's would see how disgusting a I really was. They would kick me out, i wouldn't have anywhere to go.

Alice had seen me shiver and thought I was cold. She reached over and handed me a hot pink, baggy sweatshirt. I smiled at her and put it on. At least they wouldn't see my nasty stomach now.

Just then Edward walked in smiling at me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's POV

I walked in as soon as Alice gave me the okay. I smiled at Bella, she was tiny, she probably hadn't have had a good meal in years. I went over to her. _"She's so beautiful. I wish I could tell her that I loved her but, right now i think she justs needs a fatherly input. She's not ready to have a boyfriend. She's just had a traumatic experience, what am I thinking?!"_ I picked her up, trying not to show any of my thoughts on my face. Somehow Alice left the room without either of us noticing. I sat down, Bella on my lap. "Hey." "Hh..hi" I smiled at her, we were finally getting somewhere with the no talking thing.

We sat there for a while just enjoying eachothers company. After a while I started humming to her, a new melody I had just made up last night. She must have fallen asleep because when I moved her, her head went slack and rolled back. I carried her downstairs and laid her on the couch, holding her head in my lap.

I wanted to talk to Carlisle about my feelings for Bella, but I couldn't leave her alone and I couldn't talk about it with her in the room, les she woke up. So I guess for now she would just have to be "my baby girl" and I would just be there for support.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard the person that I hated the most in the world at the door. He was shouting somthing like "you stole my daughter. I'll kill you all, giver her back to me!" Or something. Of course this is when Bella started to wake up. I picked her up and ran with her back upstairs. She didn't have to know that he was here, she had enough to deal with right now as it is. But, it was to late, she was starting to have the first signs of a panic attack.

I did the only logical thing that I could think of. I threw caution to the wind and I...

* * *

**I know, I'm evil. But on the upside, my paragraphs are indented and spell checked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

_I did the only logical thing that I could think of. I threw caution to the wind and I... _picked her up so she was at my eye level, stared her in the eye and kissed her. I felt her stiffen, then kiss me back. After a couple of seconds I pulled back, allowing Bella to breathe. Her panic attack subsided, but do to us kissing her breathing was still coming in raspy breaths. I heard Carlisle dealing with Charlie downstairs, and it took all the amount of strength I had not to go downstairs and kill him myself. But, I heard Bella whimper. The fear was still in her eyes. I noticed that I was still holding her up by her waist, and shifted her so I was carrying her bridal style. I held her close to my chest and rocked her back and forth. Charlie was really lucky, my Bella needed me now, so the killing of Charlie would just have to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie's POV

I know that stupid family took her. Nobody has found her body and it wasn't at the storage bin I had left her in. She would need a doctor in order to live through the punishment I gave her. The stupid Cullen's just had to save her. Now they could go to Child Services. I had to get her back. So that was how I got here, threatening to kill the stupid family, just to get that piece of crap back. I'm currently yelling at Carlisle and he looks mad. This could be very painful. Just then two boys came up behind Carlisle, they looked like were going to kill me. "IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK, I WILL GO TO THE POLICE!" "Well, I think that is a good idea, then we can tell them how you abused Bella." Carlisle told be in a calm deadly voice. My face paled, shit, they knew. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" "Well, I think you know exactly what we are talking about Mr. Swan." he said in that creepy voice. "THIS ISN'T OVER YET." I said and left. I need some beer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella's POV

I can't believe it, he actually kissed me! I didn't think anyone could ever want me, could ever care about me. But, I knew that even though they weren't disgusted with me and my body now then if they found out about my deepest darkest secret, they would definetly hate me. I think Edward saw the fear in my eyes because he cradled me to his chest the way I loved, and started rocking me back and forth. I heard the front door close and I shrieked, scared that the Cullen's had let Charlie in, and were going to let them take me away forever. I started crying. Edward rocked me back and forth as the family crowded into my room to make sure I was okay.

Carlisle smiled at me weakly "He's gone Bella." I sighed, but then worried, Carlisle didn't say that Charlie wasn't going to come back. He would and then he would kill me. Suddenly I felt calmness wash over me and I smiled. "Th-Thank you." "Hey it was no problem Bella, nobdy will ever mess with my little sister ever again." Emmett told me. I smiled when he called me his little sister.

Suddenly I was being passed to Emmett, and he crushed me in a hug. Some of my cuts hurt and my ribs felt like they were going to kill me, but I just hugged him back, careful with my casted arm. Then, they decided that it would be fun to pass the Bella. Next I went to Carlisle who smiled and hugged me, then Esme and Alice, then I was back to Edward again. I realized that Rosalie had never come in, and Jasper must have ducked out after he saw I was okay. But I didn't care, I had people in my life that actually cared about me. People that loved me and for some strange reason didn't feel as if I was nothing and didn't matter.

With that done Edward took me downstairs to the living room and sat me down in his lap.Nobody else followed us so we sat around talking for a while. Then he decided it would be fun to tickle me until I puked. Except there wasn't enough food in my stomach for me to really puke, so I was dry-hacking. He said he was sorry over and over again, holding me to him. When I was done I grinned up at him. I hadn't laughed that hard in what seemed like forever.

I think it may have been there in that exact place that I realized I was utterly and completly in love with Edward Cullen.

After a little while Carlisle came in and said that it was time for my medicine. I had to take it by shot, and aI freaked. I started crying it reminded me of the knife that Charlie had used on me. Edward held me and asked what was wrong. When I explained it to him, he looked angry, but I knew it wasn't at me. He held me to him with my face pressed into his chest and Carlisle injected my arm. It only hurt a little when I didn't look at it. "There you go Bella, you will need another one in a few hours but it may make you a bit drowsy, OK?" I nodded at him.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms again, man I was sleeping alot! As I drifted off Edward hummed that song again, and gently brought me upstairs to my room. He held me as I slept, and I smiled to myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's POV

I smiled at my angel as she slept. Once she was fully asleep I stood up to go talk to my family. I explained our relationship to them and they all smiled at me, happy for me, minus Rose. "So Edward, if you are going to be with her tonight, do you mind if I go back to my real room?" Alice asked me. She had been sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms so that she could be close to Bella and so Jasper didn't have to. I nodded, and she bounded upstairs, Jasper following quickly behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SHE'S A HUMAN, AND AN UGLY ONE AT THAT! LEAVE HER BE, I DON'T WANT HER LIVING AT MY HOUSE, I WON'T STAND FOR IT." Rosalie shrieked at me. We had been so concentrated on what we were doing, we didn't hear, or smella Bella at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now. I didn't mean to ruin your life!" she cried and ran out the door. All of us were to stunned to realize what was happening.

* * *

**The more reviews I get the more I write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I have a major writer's block. Like it's so big, my head might actually be cubed from the shape of it. Or maybe a triangle, I think that triangles are the best shape ever. I mean if the world was a triangle I could live on one of the points, wouldn't that be awesome! Okay, now that I'm done having the most randomist conversation with myself, although, talking to yourself isn't bad, it's the answering yourself that's weird, or when you have a fight with yourself and lose, ANYWAYS (trying very hard to stay on task now,) now that I'm really really done talking to myself, on with the story! Oh! if anyone has any ideas TELL ME!!! I don't care if it is the stupidest idea ever, (which it couldn't be because I already took position,) I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT! OK?!**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**Now really on with the story...**

* * *

**_Last Chapter..._**

_Edward's POV_

_I smiled at my angel as she slept. Once she was fully asleep I stood up to go talk to my family. I explained our relationship to them and they all smiled at me, happy for me, minus Rose. "So Edward, if you are going to be with her tonight, do you mind if I go back to my real room?" Alice asked me. She had been sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms so that she could be close to Bella and so Jasper didn't have to. I nodded, and she bounded upstairs, Jasper following quickly behind her._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SHE'S A HUMAN, AND AN UGLY ONE AT THAT! LEAVE HER BE, I DON'T WANT HER LIVING AT MY HOUSE, I WON'T STAND FOR IT." Rosalie shrieked at me. We had been so concentrated on what we were doing, we didn't hear, or smella Bella at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now. I didn't mean to ruin your life!" she cried and ran out the door. All of us were to stunned to realize what was happening._

Bella's POV

I knew it was to good to be true. I knew, nobody could ever love me. I was a stupid, ugly, disgusting girl, that had no purpose in life and should just go die. Charlie had told me this many time before, yet it was only now that I realized what he had told me was true. I was useless, and stupid, one of God's few mistakes. I ran away from everyone as fast as I could, I ran to the only place I ever felt safe, to the beach. I went to the one down at La Push. I sat on the sand waiting for one of them to come after me. They would probably laugh at me for believing them for so long.

I sat on the beach for hours, yet not a single person came. They probably just wanted to leave me, hoping I wouldn't try to see them again. The didn't have to worry about that though, I would never interfere with their lives again. I sat on that beach for hours. When night fell, I slowly stood up and walked down the sandy shore, tears never failing to fall down my face, mixing with the rain. I came to a cliff, and sat down, dangling my legs over the edge.

The wind was coming stronger now, nearly knocking me over the edge of the cliff. When an exceptionally strong gust came, I fell and only managed to grab onto the edge with one hand. My other dangling uselessly by my side, still caught in the plaster of my cast. Could I really of gone to the hospital with a broken arm just a couple of days ago? It felt like centuries. Slowly one by one my fingers started to slip, and I realized suddenly I was falling again, but this time nothing was able to stop me.

I fell into the water below. I started sinking, yet for some reason I didn't struggle. As I stared at the churning, undulating water above me I smiled. I started laughing, using the rest of the oxegen I had left. I fell into unconsiosness. The last feeling I had was water seeping into my lungs, replacing the air, and taking over my body. That was when my eyes shut.

_Later_

I didn't understand, what the hell was going on? That was when I heard voices. "I saw her fall, Sam, she didn't even try to swim to the suface, she didn't try to save herself. It is as if she wanted to die. Wanted her life to end. As if she had nothing left to live for. How does one that runs with bloodsuckers, who seems to have no fear at all, who has so many people that love her, how could she want to die? How could she not want to live? My God, she was laughing, her last breathe was her laughing, over the fact she was going to die." After I heard this I drifted back into the peaceful realm of unconsiosness.

When I woke again, I could actually open my eyes. There was a gimungo (**anyone actually know how to spell that?) **guy sitting in a chair next to me. He was snoring loudly. I tried to move, to get a better look at him, but, I realized I was strapped down, I couldn't move an inch.I tried to move my arm, and immediatly started to whimper in pain. My cast was gone.

When the guy in the chair heard me, he woke up. For a full minute we stared at eachother. Then, he started yelling, " SAM SHE'S AWAKE, WHAT DO I DO! I THINK SHE'S IN PAIN, HELP!" "Jacob, calm down, I'm right here." Another dude came in. He looked at me, then turned to the kid in the chair, who I assumed was named Jacob. The talked quietly for a minute, snd the one named Jacob left, leaving me with the one named Sam.

"Hey kid, I'm Sam. Do you remember anything that happened?" I tried to shake my head, but I couldn't move my neck, and the quick motion sent the room spinning. "You shouldn't try to move for now, we had to strap you down. Now, do you remember what happened?" I tried to say yes, but my throat was completely dry. He seemed to understand what was wrong. "Now that you're awake, we need to get you checked out. You could have hurt somthing when you fell. I tried to nod again, but I still couldn't move.

Jacob came back into the room then, followed by some woman with a strange scar running down her face. They were whispering quietly. I must of passed out again, because the next time i woke up, it was dark out. I was alone, and I still couldn't move, This time, I was freezing, and if I wasn't strapped down, I would be convulsing. My arm was aching. I felt silent tears run down my face, yet I refused to make a sound. I was left alone, yet I could hear others in the house. I was glad they were leaving me alone. And with that thought I slipped into unconsiosness again.

This time i woke up in a new room. There were stiff white sheets over me and I could finally move. There was a bright orange cast on my arm, and in my other hand I realized I had an iv. Great, those guys must have brought me to the hospital. That was when I realized there was a conversation going on outside my door. I didn't understand all of it, I knew Jacob was yelling at someone about saftey, and then the other person was yelling somthing about boundarys.

That was when I heard Alice shriek somthing that sounded like, "YES!!!!!!! SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE!" She ran into the room, and started talking so fast my head hurt by trying to understand her. "BellaIamsohappyyouareawakeyouscaredusdontworrywealmostkilledrosalieshefeelsterriableaboutwhatshesaiddonteverdoanythinglike thatagaindoyoulikethecolorofyourcastipickeditoutforyouilovethecolororangeitssorandomthatswhatmakesitawesomomgwehavetogo shoppingthatwillmakeyoufeelbetter." ("Bella I am so happy you are awake you scared us, don't worry we almost killed Rosalie, she feels terriable about what she said. Don't ever do anything like that again! Do, you like the color of your cast? I picked it out for you. I love the color orange, it is so random, that is what makes it so awesome. OMG we have to go shopping, that will make you feel better!")

At this point Jasper came in and covered her mouth. Everyone crowded in my room. Even Rosalie. Jacob and Sam were there too. Edward sat down on the bed next to me. He took my casted hand, in his and kissed the top of it. No one spoke, they all stared at me. I blushed. I knew they were all probably mad at me for not dying when I had the chance. This was the second time I had messed this up. Why couldn't I do anything right?

Everyone started talking at once, but they all stopped when they realized I was trying to speak. I was in a ton of pain. So I said the only two words I could.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Help me! I need ideas. **

**A couple things, Can any of you people find the one big word I used, that was what my teacher calls "a WOW word"? A million cookis to anyone that can.**

**I have a new poll up, check it out!**

**One last thing, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, please, please Review! I don't care if you hate the story, please review.**


End file.
